Sekhet O'Connell
by Sirens Muse
Summary: Join Sekhet O'Connell, the slightly eccentric daughter of Rick and Evie as she encounters an intrepid thief, a genius archeologist, and a mysterious Irish man to search for a past she's long forgotten. Updated! Behold TWO new chapters! And angst!
1. Of a Calling and My Irish Knight

Disclaimer; I don't own the plot of The Mummy, or any of its characters. I'd like to thank the library for it's wonderful number of books of Egyptian Mythology. Mythology in general has been a passion of mine for a long time now, only since me recent studies of Egypt have I grown to love the culture and its legends, which, of course, prompted me to write this. Kudos to all scholars of mythology. You have my undying respect and gratitude.

Author Note: Sekhet O'Connell was born too late for the adventures with Ihmoteph. And she was taken from Egypt--her birthplace--when she was far too young to remember much about it. She often felt a strange pull towards the land she hadn't seen in 16 years so when she gets the chance to go back, she jumps at it. Thus results in an adventure worthy of the daughter of the O'Connells as she meets a mysterious Irish archeologist, a intrepid, and totally unprincipled, Egyptian thief, and a homely, but extremely intelligent professor of Egyptian Mythology, on the quest to fulfill a thousand year old destiny. Tis my first Mummy story, but I am in love with Egyptian mythology so I simply _had _to write this! I hope ya'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter One: Of a Calling and My Irish Knight-in-Shining-Armor

According to my mother, it eccentric to write my memoirs. But I suppose I could argue that I am a bit eccentric. You see, I am Sekhet O'Connell, daughter of Rick and Evelyn O'Connell, who have saved the world from utter destruction more times than they can remember. I never got to save the world with them. Alex did, but I was born when Alex was ten. By that time, they had finally settled down to live normal lives. Lots of people wonder where I get my name. Why do I, while all my other family members have normal names, get an Egyptian name? The thing is, I have no idea why. Mum and Dad won't tell me. Alex is also very tight-lipped about it to. I suspect he had something to do with up, but it's only my suspicion. Where was I? I often ramble. Oh, yes, my memoirs. I guess the best place to start is why and where it all began. You see, I didn't want to be an archeologist, I wanted to be an adventurer. Mum absolutely hated that. She claimed that eighteen year old girl had better things to do in life than trot around the desert looking for trouble. After all, trouble always found the O'Connells...it was just a matter of when. And where exactly was I before this all started? Well I was born in Cairo, Egypt. But we moved to the England when I was just a little girl. I always felt my heart belonged in Egypt, even though I didn't want to study the place, I just wanted...just had to be there. So following my eighteenth birthday, I made plans to go. However, money was a bit of a problem. It was out of the question to ask Mum and Dad, so I went to Alex, because after all, what good is having a 27 year old, unmarried brother, if you can't ask him for favors? My brother was currently at Oxford. He was the one my parents were so proud of. His passion was Egyptian mythology. And with all the smart ass he was, I was immensely fond of him. So I went to the university and asked for Alex O'Connell and waited in the sitting room. I waited for hours with the stares of the students and faculty following me if I ventured from my chair. Even to use the water closet! Finally I heard the strange half-limp of Alex. When he was younger, he'd tried to jump off our house, the result was a badly broken leg. He didn't tell anyone about it and stayed locked in his room until dad broke down the door. The doctors set the break, but he still had the limp. "Alex!" I cried, flinging all 125 lbs. of myself into his arms.

"Hullo ol' mum! How has my Egyptian goddess been doing lately?"

Sekhet was an Egyptian goddess...the goddess of plagues and destruction to be exact! I often wondered if that's the reason they named me it. Maybe I'll never know.

"I'm doing quite well. I finished my schooling already. Mum is disappointed that I don't want to go to a university."

"She would be." he said with a wry grin as he led me outside and to a bench. "So, what brings you to these hallowed halls?"

I smirked. "Hallowed halls? Oxford is turning you into a regular smart ass."

"Such language, baby sister! You're evading my question."

"No, just skirting around it." I grinned. "Okay...um..." I paused, wondering how to go about it.

"I can tell by your eyes that you want something and you need my help to go about getting it." he said, reading my mind...it was scary how he could do that!

"Yes...I need...money."

"Money? Whatever for? Doesn't our family have enough of it? Or has Uncle Jonathan gambled it all away?"

I smiled slightly. "Oh, we still have enough. But...mum and dad won't give me any."

He looked at my face closely. "Why do you need it?"

I frowned. I would have to tell him sooner or later. "I want to go to Egypt!" I said quickly and a bit loudly, some of the studying students glared at me.

Alex grinned and began to laugh. "Whatever is so humorous?" I questioned dryly.

"You!" he said with another laugh. "With all mum's complaining about you not following the family's love of Egypt and you want to go to Egypt now! She'll be flabbergasted!"

"I've wanted to go to Egypt for nearly forever now! And no, she won't like it because she won't like the reason I have for wanting to go."

"So, why do you want to go?"

"I don't know...I just feel like I have to go. Like I...I don't know, like I belong there." I sighed. "You remember being in Egypt, I don't. I was too young when we left."

Alex looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, I do remember Egypt..." he began softly, a far cry from his loud laughs of earlier. "So you want to see it again. What harm could it do? Of course, you're right, mum and dad would never let you go. Not after..." he stopped, his eyes were glazed over as if he was visiting some long forgotten memory...he probably was.

"Will you help me?" I asked anxiously.

I was so close to my dream that my stomach began doing somersaults as I watched his face for some look of agreement. "Alex?" I whispered.

He glanced up sharply. "Oh! Oh, sorry. Well, I don't see why not. You do know, of course, that even though you are eighteen, it's not good for a woman to travel alone."

I frowned and bit my lip. I hadn't thought of that. "I'll make you a deal." he continued. "If I help you with the expenses, you'll let me accompany you."

My heart leapt! I hugged him fiercely. "It would be wonderful to have you along." I said sincerely.

Alex grimaced. "Well," he said in a bit of a strained voice, "don't choke me before we go!"

I released him from my choke hold hug and we both laughed and began planning.

So two weeks later, I had almost everything together. Alex had gone to mum and dad and told them of our plans. As expected, they weren't pleased. Mum was furious. It's hard to picture my mum as furious. She's so tiny and unimpressive...a far cry from me. I'm not tiny, of course, I'm not big either. But I am rather tall for a woman. She looks sweet and refined with her long curly hair. I look boyish and gruff, with my short wavy hair. I insist on wearing it short only because mum wanted me to wear it long. It was my rebellious streak. I do, however, wear dresses for her. So I'm not altogether a rebel. Anyways, mum was terribly angry with our leaving, she didn't talk to me the entire two weeks. Dad tried to convince me that it was dangerous to go to Egypt alone. I protested saying that I wasn't going alone, I was going with Alex and he was more than qualified to take care of me. Dad admitted that while Alex could take excellent care of me that it was still to dangerous. I shrugged, not really seeing his argument and I hurried off to continue packing. The day before we were scheduled to leave, Alex dropped a terrible bombshell on me. He was bringing is scholarly friend, Giles, along. Giles Creighton. I'd met him once before when Alex brought him to dinner. He was a homely young man. Impossibly thin and pale. He had the largest spectacles I'd ever seen and an annoyingly quiet disposition. He was Alex's roommate and he studied Egyptian Mythology with Alex. What Alex saw in him, I'll never know, but Giles annoyed me to no end. He was forever staring at me. It unnerved me. When I was thirteen, I went up to him and to his face I told him that it was very rude to stare at people. He had blushed a beet red and apologized profusely. It was the first time I'd ever heard him say more than three words in one sentence. Alex had found out and made me apologize for being so rude. My pride still stung when I thought of it. Whatever the case, Giles was coming with us and Alex would take no argument. Either Giles came along, or we didn't go. I promised myself never to strike a deal with Alex again.

The morning the boat left, I was overseeing the carrying of my bags down to the automobile. Mum and dad had not come down to say goodbye yet and in truth, I really didn't care if they said goodbye or not. I might have rathered that they didn't, for I knew they'd try one last time to convince me not to go. As I was adjusting my travel suit, they ran out. Mum was crying and hugging me and wishing me a safe journey. Dad just gave me a sad sort of smile and slipped something into my hand and closed my fingers around it. "You might need it later." he whispered, then aloud, he added, "Take care kid."

I dropped the thing in my bag and off I went to meet Giles and Alex at the docks.

Upon arriving, I stepped out to find the docks flooded with people. I studied the crowd with searching green eyes, hoping that my trip had not ended before it had started. Suddenly I saw my brother's blond head above the crowd. I thanked the lord that Alex was tall and hurried for the bobbing blond head. "Alex!" I called.

The farther I got into the crowd, the more I realized how immense it was. I was jostled about and I clung to my shoulder pack for fear of it falling off and getting lost. "Alex!" I called again, but my voice was lost in the thrum of a million other voices.

Suddenly, the head turned. I tried to jump, throwing my hands above my head. I dropped my pack in the process and when I bent to pick it up I was knocked to my knees. Cold stone met unpadded knees rather roughly. I cried out in pain. "Alex!" I tried calling again as I tried to stand.

The crowd was getting deeper and deeper, I was drowning in it. "Someone, please! Let me stand!" I ordered in a weak voice...and cringed at the sound of my voice.

A hand suddenly appeared in front of my eyes. "It be looking to me as if ye might require some assistance." said a voice with a thick Irish brogue.

I grasped the hand and let the owner of the voice and hand, help me to my feet. "These crowds be taking some work to get through." said the voice again.

I glanced up to see the owner of the voice and I regret that my heart did a sort of flip. Why must I always be such a girl? The man was young, he looked just a few years older than myself. He had a shock of auburn hair was glowed like his head was on fire. He was tall, taller than me and that's saying something! But it was his eyes that drew me in. They were blue. Bright blue. So blue that they almost glowed. "Are ye looking for someone?" he asked, breaking off my thoughts.

"Yes." I replied. "My brother, Alex O'Connell." I glanced back at the crowd and I didn't see Alex's head anymore. "He's tall and has blond hair."

"There be lots o' tall lads with blond hair." he observed.

I despaired. "I know. I wish I had thought to have him pick me up, instead of meeting him here."

"Well then, lass, allow me to escort ye to the ship. I take it that's where ye's going?"

"Yes."

With that, he took my arm in his and broke through the crowd of people. My very own knight in shining armor with bright red hair. I was calling myself every class of fool as I dreamed my little romantic thoughts. Curse the Irish man!

We made it to the gangplank and the man led me to the captain and I told him my predicament. His solution was to wait in my room while he had his mates search out my brother. I thanked him profusely and the Irish man walked me to me room. "So, are you on this boat as well?"

"Aye." he said.

"You're headed for Egypt?"

"Right again."

"So is my party."

"And what would a lass like you have to do in Egypt?"

"Well, you see, I was born there, but left when I was very young. I've always wanted to go back."

"Ah, so a trip on the whim." he said sardonically.

I glanced up at him sharply. "Hardly! I've always felt like I needed to go."

"I see." he said.

"My name is Sekhet O'Connell, by the way." I said, hoping he'd divulge his own name.

"Owen." he said. "Owen Donovan. Well...it's not my real first name." he said with a grimace. "but it's a good deal better."

"What is your first name?"

He frowned. "Leachlainn. (pronounced LEHK-len)"

I grinned. "It's about as odd as Sekhet."

"Indeed. Sekhet was the Egyptian goddess of plagues and destruction, was she not?"

I nodded and we reached my room. "Well, Mr. Donovan. Thank you tremendously for your help. Perhaps we will meet again. Although this is a rather large boat."

Owen nodded. "Maybe."

A half an hour after Owen dropped me off at my room, Alex and Giles found me. Giles was a homely as ever...maybe more so. Although I never remembered his eyes being so green. Perhaps, because I never cared to look.


	2. A Slightly Principled Thief

Disclaimer: Standard. I own nothing but the plot...which I own just barely.

Chapter Two: A Slightly-Principled Thief

The trip took what seemed like forever. I wandered around the boat, looking for Mr. Donovan whenever I could, but our paths never crossed. Finally we arrived. I paced the deck anxiously tugging at my already soaked dress. It was rather hot. "Stand still, Sekhet!" Alex ordered. "You're making me sea-sick."

I grinned, "River-sick." I corrected. "We're no longer, technically on the ocean."

Alex shrugged. "Whatever the case may be, sit down or stand still!"

I opted to stand and stopped pacing. I grabbed the rail and hung halfway over it. The water below was a tan sort of color. Most likely from the mud. There were no crocodiles that I could see. I had rather hoped to see at least one. Although, preferably not up close. "Sekhet! You're worse than a child! You're going to fall over the edge!"

I turned and glared at him, but stopped hanging over. "Honestly Alex, you're very jittery today. Worse than mum!"

Alex frowned and glanced at Giles, who was looking at him with an odd look on his pale face. I frown even deeper. "Just be careful." Alex cautioned gently.

"I'm always careful." I assured him. "I'm going to look over the side of the other deck. I'll be back in a bit."

"Remember, we dock in half an hour."

"Yes, yes. I know!"

I left Alex to glare at the space I'd been standing in and hurried amid the throng of people. I had gotten rather good at the whole "crowd maneuvering" and soon I was standing on the other side of the boat. The view was totally different here. Sand. Sand as far as the eye could see. The sun's glare hit the sand and made it ripple like water. I had never seen anything so beautiful I all my life. I felt a strange peace wash over me. A sense of belonging and I hadn't even stepped foot on solid ground yet. I was home. A home I had barely lived in, but I was home. I felt like singing. Such a strange happiness to be in a land I hadn't seen in nearly sixteen years. "Isn't the it the most beautiful thing ye've ever seen?" asked a voice behind me.

I knew that Irish brogue. I turned around anyway and saw that it was indeed Owen Donovan. "It's wonderful." I breathed. "Have you been here before?" I asked.

"Aye. I lived here for several years. My parents were archeologists."

"Were?"

"They died."

"Oh..." I mentally slapped myself...it had been a rude comment. "I'm sorry."

"No need." he said quickly. "So, do ye know where ye're going now that ye're here?"

"Yes, my brother is going to take me to see the sights. And our old house."

"That's good."

"Sekhet!" called a voice...Alex's voice I realized.

"Oh! There's my brother now!" I told Owen. "Over here!" I called.

Alex's blond head appeared around the corner. I waved him over. "Alex! Meet Mr. Donovan. He was the one who save me at port in England."

Alex looked at the stranger warily. "Hullo, Mr. O'Connell." Owen said genially, sticking out his hand to shake. "The lass here has told me much about ye."

Alex shook Owen's hand firmly. "I'm sure. Well, nice meeting you. Sekhet, we're about to disembark, we'd better hurry."

I frowned at him. He was entirely too nervous for my taste. I wondered what was up. "Fine." I answered. "Well, Mr. Donovan. It's been a pleasure. Thank you for everything and I hope you have a wonderful visit!"

"Aye, Ms. O'Connell. Best of luck to ye."

With that, Alex dragged me away. "Alex!" I protested, shaking free of his arm when we reached Giles. "That was terribly rude."

Alex made no comment. He simply grunted. I hate it when he does that.

My eyes were everywhere, I simply could not walk in a straight line! Everywhere I looked there was something different. Egyptian men and women dressed in flowing robes, English men and women in dresses and suits. So diverse! So, consumed with the culture was I that I barely noticed the dark figure pass by me. His hand was in and out of my pack and he was off in another direction before anyone could say, "Hey!"

Which is just what Alex said. "Hey! That man's a pickpocket!" he exclaimed and took off after him.

It took Giles and I a few moments to gather our wits before we sped off after them both. When I reached Alex, I was gasping for air. I was sweaty and my shoulder length hair--which I had gather up into a tiny bun--was falling out and the pieces were frizzing out in all directions. Alex had the pickpocket by the throat and was yelling in his face. "Don't you dare try to steal from my sister!" he bellowed.

The pickpocket was a tall fellow. It was strange, rarely did I see men taller than myself and now, in the span of day, I'd seen two! Whatever the case, he was tall, with long dark hair, which he wore tied back. He was grinning at my brother. Alex looked ready to deck the young man. Puffing and panting I gathered my skirts, ran up to him, and grabbed his arm. "Alex! No!"

He lowered the arm that he might have use to punch the man and glared at me. "He's a pickpocket! He stole something from you!"

"Well, whatever he did, you don't need to resort to violence." I turned to the man and was looking at me with a look I didn't quite like. "Sir, give me back what is mine. That's all I ask. Keep whatever else you've stolen from anyone else, I only ask for what you stole from me." I didn't know if he even spoke English, but I prayed he did.

Thankfully he did. "But I stole nothing from you." he said in heavily accented English.

He was smiling like that Cheshire cat. "Don't try my patience." I warned.

"But it is the truth!"

"I highly doubt you know what the truth is."

"Let me go and I shall give it back to you." he glanced at Alex with a bit of a sneer. "And you alone."

"How do I know you won't run away."

"I swear on Ra and all the other gods. I won't run."

I nodded to Alex. "Let him go."

Alex glared at me, but he released the man. "Head on to the inn." I told him.

"I'll follow in a moment."

"But--"

"Alex, honestly! I can take care of myself. Pickpocket or no pickpocket."

Alex left, shooting a glare at the both of us before he left.

"Alright now." I said, turning back to the thief, who was now leaning against the wall. "Give me back what you stole from me."

The thief grinned. "It is indeed a shame. It's such a pretty thing. I'm sure you have many more."

"Hand it here." I warned, holding out my hand.

To my great and utter surprise, he grasped my hand gently and laid something in my palm. What surprised me more was when he didn't let go of my hand. I finally glanced up at him and he freed my hand. In my palm was my locket. Actually it was my mum's locket. The one with the pictures of grandma and grandpa. I didn't know when she'd given it to me. It must have been before she left. I stared in awe at the precious locket and was broken from its spell only when the thief said softly, "It is precious, is it not?"

"Yes." I breathed. "I had no idea mum had given it to me."

"I am sorry for taking it."

I glanced up at him and saw that he looked genuinely sorry. "Why is the name Sekhet on it?" he asked.

I glanced down at the locket and looked at the cover. "There's no name--"

"The back." he clarified.

I turned it over and lo and behold, my name was engraved on the back. I wondered when that had been done. "It's my name." I said slowly.

"Why does an foreigner share the name of an Egyptian goddess?"

I glanced back up at him. "I was born here. My mother was half Egyptian herself."

The thief looked at me incredulously. "And why the name Sekhet?"

"Honestly, that I don't know."

The thief was about to say something, but he was interrupted. "Good work, Talib. I must thank you for stalling the fair lady." said a deep, gruff, and surprisingly British voice.

I glanced up at the man and saw that he was indeed British and very heavy set. Two men stood behind him. They carried wicked looking scimitars. My eyes snapped on the thief, in horrid disbelief. "What in the world?"

"My dear lady, will you please come with us?" asked the heavy-set man.

The thief, Talib as they called him, was looking at the ground. I couldn't read his face. "Are you kidnapping me?" I asked the British man, still not quite grasping the situation.

"I suppose you could call it that. Now come with me or my men might have to use force. And I certainly don't want them to hurt a pretty lady like yourself."

"You can't do this!" I protested, it was of course, futile.

And considering the situation, I was acting rather stupid. It took me a moment to realize the severity of the situation. "Touch me and I'll scream! Someone's bound to hear."

The man snapped and immediately, the thief's arms wound around me and his hand blocked my mouth. I struggled a bit, but he was too strong. I wished I had paid more attention when dad tried to teach me self-defense. The thief's hardened muscles locked me to his chest. Scared out of my wits with my mouth covered, I start to struggle for air. I could breathe! My eyes rolled back behind my head. I heard a voice in my ear. "Breathe through your nose. Calm down."

I tried to obey. Tears sprang to my eyes. I cursed myself for being such a baby. _Please! _I willed. _Please let me go! If there be an decency...any morals...let me go! _I didn't say it out loud, I couldn't. The man swept past us and started up the alley. Silently I wondered where Alex was. I wished I hadn't been so foolish to send him ahead. The thief half-carried me, half-dragged me along. He was walking slowly. We passed a side alley and he pulled me into it and began running, my mouth was still covered and he was carrying me now. He entered a door and ran into a darkened room. Up some stairs, into another room, through a door and onto a catwalk sort of thing. Across the catwalk, into another house. Down some stairs, out a door, down another alley, a turn down a third (or was it the second?) alley, into another door, up some stairs and into a small room that contained one tiny window and a beaten up cot. He finally took his hand away from my mouth and set me down on my feet. I was dumbfounded. "I don't approve of kidnapping."

I glanced back at him and words finally came to me. "But you approve of stealing?"

"I can't have too many principles." he said with a grin.

"Where were they going? Why kidnap me?"

"I don't not know the answer to either of those questions." he promised with a half-smile.

"You're lying again."

He nodded. "Of course."

"Insufferable!" I cried angrily. "Tell me the truth, if there be any truth in you."

"I can't say exactly." he said thoughtfully. "But it was no where good. That I can tell you."

"Why me?"

"That I do not know. They showed me your picture and had me study it. They said they'd pay me well it I could get you away from your escorts."

"Why'd you accept if you don't believe in kidnapping?"

He frowned. "I need the money."

"I'm sorry." I said softly. "I'm being terrible and you just saved me. I'm an ungrateful git. Is there any way I can thank you?"

He paused a moment. "Do you need a guide, by any chance?"

I smiled. "I suppose we could. Alex will hate the idea. But it has been ages since he's been here. He probably doesn't remember as much as he claims to know. And we'll pay you." I said firmly.

"Talib at your service, Ms...?"

"O'Connell. Sekhet O'Connell."

Talib led me back to the inn where we found a furious Alex waiting. He was about to kill Talib, but Talib explained everything. Grudgingly, Alex admitted it was a fair idea. Only because Talib had saved my life. Alex was, however, very concerned about the abduction. He wanted to cut the trip short, but I threatened to run away if he did. He called me a child and rightfully so. I was being extremely childish, but I didn't care anymore. Somehow, some reason, I had to stay in Egypt. The pull was strong.


	3. The Eye of Ra

Disclaimer: The plot is mine! As are a brunt of the characters!

Author Note: Sekhet has to be one of my favorite characters in all the stories I've ever written. Sometimes she's wise and cautious. Sometime she's stubborn and childish. She's so real. That's what I really, like about her. She seems very real. I hope ya'll enjoy her as much as I do!

Thanks a ton to my reviewers! Don't worry, everything will be revealed soon. Soon...

Raven "Siren's Muse"

Chapter Three: The Eye of Ra

The next morning I was awoken to a knock on my door. "Ms. O'Connell, wake up! We're going to leave without you!"

It was Talib of course. I moaned, rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. The door was thrown open and someone stomped in. I was picked up blankets and all and dropped to the ground. "Didn't you hear our guide?" Alex asked, a bit annoyed...he always seemed to be annoyed as of late.

I glared at him defiantly as I picked myself up off the ground. "I heard him perfectly." I spat. "I simply did not wish to respond."

He left in hurt anger and I stared triumphantly out the door and threw the end of my blanket over my shoulder as if it was a cape. "And you call me roguish." observed Talib as he leaned against the doorpost.

I glanced at him exasperatedly. "There were easier ways to wake me up. He was just plain rude. As are you. I'm still in my nightclothes, for heaven's sake."

Talib smiled impishly. "And you look utterly captivating."

"Turn around!" I ordered, my cheeks turned several shades of red in the span of a second.

He did so, chuckling a bit. I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and held it closed. "Get out." I spat. "Tell Alex I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"As you wish Ms. O'Connell."

He left and shut the door, still chuckling.

It took me a moment to get my dignity back. I did, finally and set about to combing out my hair and washing my face. Having accomplished those tasks, I took out a flowing, airy, tan skirt and a loose white blouse. Feeling properly in order, I slipped the locket around my neck and slung my pack over my shoulder and hurried out the door. I found the men in the little dining room on the bottom floor. They were just finishing breakfast. "Glad you could join us." Alex said with a frown.

"It would be a better breakfast if I did not have to see you." I said, with a sickening sweetness...the morning had put me in a horrendous mood, I missed the look on Alex's face.

I ate quickly and swept out the door into the heat. It was stifling. I gasped and fanned myself with a thin hand. I didn't care where I was going. I simply wanted to go. A hand grabbed my arm. "Unless you'd like a less principled thief than I to abduct you, I suggest you not wander off." breath tickled my ear and out of reaction I swung my hand back, it was imprisoned by a hard grip.

I spun about to face the unusually light face of Talib. _He must have some English blood in him. _I mused.

"Are you listening to me?" questioned the thief.

"Of course not." I said briskly. "If I don't listen to my brother, why in Ra's name do you think I'd listen to you?"

I yanked my arm from his grip and smiled sweetly. "Your brother is right, you are infuriating."

"And you, are much too bold for a mere guide."

"A mere guide that saved your sorry life?" he asked, lightly.

I frowned. "A thief saved my life. An unprincipled, poor-as-dirt thief that was stupid to have a conscience."

"Do you wish me to give you to those men?" he hissed...a bit like an angry cobra...although, I must admit, I had never seen one.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Would I? You try my patience, Ms. O'Connell. Flighty, like all English women. One emotion to the next...unbalanced, as you might say."

"I'm sorry you hate English women. I'm not English, I was born in Egypt."

"You slander poor Egypt." he smiled slightly.

I was in a terrible mood, fighting nonsense with a thief that had happened to save my sorry life the previous day, I was hot, thirsty, and the long trip here was finally taking its toll on me. So I did what any woman in crisis would do. Well, what I would do anyway...I slapped him. Full across the cheek too. The look on his face made me burst into laughter. Angry, annoyed, hysterical laughter. He was right, I was flighty. I spun around and glanced up to see an annoyed, but slightly amused Alex stepping out into the bright sunshine. "Shall we depart?" I asked Alex.

He grunted--did I mention how much I utterly HATE that?--and we were off.

We saw our old house. It currently occupied, so we couldn't go in. I glanced up. Wondering at the place where I had taken my first breath. I sighed and closed my eyes.

__

Color. Light. Golden. An eye. The sun. Death.

My eyes shot open and I glanced around quickly. Alex, Giles, and Talib were no where to be seen. I saw a great pyramid looming high into the quavering hot air and the bright sky. "Gorgeous." I muttered.

I strode up to the tall, golden door, my bejeweled hand touched the handle, my bracelets clinked together musically. A dry wind picked up, blowing about my thin, white garment. The doors swung open and I saw inside. There was a man sitting on a throne. He was tall...terribly tall and very handsome. He smiled. "Welcome, Sekhet. My Eye."

My eyes shot open and I glanced around quickly. The old house stood before me. Its memories fresh in mind. _How could I remember? _"Sekhet?" called Alex. "Hurry along."

I obediently hurried to catch up with them, several yards away. Talib glanced at me a bit anxiously, but didn't speak. I frowned.


	4. Every Class of Fool and Child

Disclaimer: Same as it always is.

Author Note: Sorry about the delay, I'm re-designing the plotline. Until then, take this little side chapter. It does have something to do with the story, maybe not the entire plot, but what the hey. For some odd reason it reminds me of the Star Wars trilogy. The parts between Leia and Han, you know. shrugs I don't know, but I found it funny anyway. Thanks to all my reviewers. I hope you'll forgive me for my long hiatus on this story.

Raven "Siren's Muse"

Chapter Four: Every Class of Fool and Child

Two weeks passed quickly, it seemed. We visited everywhere there was to visit. But in all our travels, I still had not dreamed/saw that strange pyramid again. I was beginning to think it was simply the sun affecting my eyes. I was quite a ease with Egypt now, given the fact that I adapt rather quickly. Given our long stay, we began to know the owner of the inn and his wonderful wife. I could never pronounce her name well enough so I called her Ida. Since it sounded close enough. Ida took me under her wing and taught me to cook as well as speak the language. One morning I was showing her how to make crumpets. "Like sweetened bread!" Ida exclaimed in slightly broken English.

"Exactly." I grinned.

I turned about to put the flour away and ran straight into a tall, muscular wall. I glanced up and saw Talib grinning down at me. "Talib," I grumbled, "I'm busy, this kitchen is small enough without you blocking the doorway."

Talib had his wonderfully annoying Cheshire cat grin. "Ah, but my dear Ms. O'Connell, my nose led me down here. I had to find out what was baking."

"Crumpets." I told him crisply.

Talib nodded sagely. "Of course. English women must have their crumpets."

His hands were grasping my upper arms now as he tried to look past me. My hair just obscured his sight of the kitchen. He was rather close to me as he tried to push through. But there was no room, so he was really only pushing me into a table and pushing himself into me. "Talib! Move out of the way! We can't both fit through here! There's not enough room!"

Talib glanced down quickly and grinned roguishly. "Am I invading your personal space?"

"Yes." I muttered darkly.

To my utter surprise--maybe I wasn't so surprised--he wrapped his long arms around me and cried, "My darling Sekhet! I never knew you cared."

There is no way in heaven or earth that I could fight down the deep red blush that flooded my face. "Let me go." I hissed.

"Oh yes, of course, we cannot know of our feelings for each other yet." he whispered huskily into my ear--I wasn't quite sure of the way his voice made a shiver pass through me.

"TALIB!" I roared and rammed into him, causing him to take a step back into the hallway.

It was just enough room for me to slip past and hurry to the storage rooms. The amused chuckle of both Talib and Ida followed me down the hall. I swore to get Talib back. Thankfully as I left, I heard, "Talib! You are smelly like camel! Go wash!" Ida was ordering the man.

I grinned.

I had returned the flour to its place and I was now walking down the hallway. I knew I had to go see how the crumpets were doing, but I didn't want to. In all honesty, I dreaded going back. I hadn't the slightest idea why, either. A plan had formed in my mind though. I grinned evilly and hurried to my room. Ida was a good cook, she really didn't need my help anymore. An hour later, my plan was set. The bathing area was a small room. Towels and such hung in the outer room. The sign of the door said it was in use and I knew just who was using it. When I was certain the outer room was empty I stole inside. A white tunic and tan slacks hung from a peg on the wall. I stuffed them into the cloth bag I carried and hurried away.

I was reading quietly in the kitchen when all hell broke loose. Or one would think hell had broken loose. I cracked the kitchen door open and peeked out just in time to see a enraged Talib storm down the hall, a tiny towel around his waist being his only covering. I fought down my giggles and shut the door quietly. I turned back to my book, but a fit of laughter stopped me from paying much attention to it. I was just fighting down the second fit when the kitchen door slammed open. I froze. _Oh, just wonderful. _I moaned. I looked about for a way out, but there was none. I really ought to have picked a better hiding spot. "SEKHET!" bellowed a voice.

Better then than never. I sighed and stood. "That's Ms. O'Connell to you." I said turned towards the minion of Hell.

There he was, in all his glory. Water glistened against his bare, tan-toned skin. The stark white of the towel only served to accentuate his coloring. "What do you want, thief?" I asked quickly.

"Thief? Me? The thief? I think not, Ms. Sekhet."

"Ms. O'Connell. I'll not have you use my first name."

"I'll use whatever name I wish, Sekhet!"

I rolled my eyes, just to annoy him. "Where are my clothes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh do you? Or do enjoy seeing me half-naked."

My stupid blush betrayed me. "I may." I said slowly.

His eyes narrowed. "Sekhet O'Connell, are you testing my patience."

"No more so than you test mine every day." I countered.

He glared at me. "Woman! I demand to know where my clothes are!"

"I have a name." I said innocently.

With a growl of anger, he lunged forward and grabbed my chin. "I'll thank you to remember I have no qualms hurting you."

"You wouldn't dare." I spat defiantly, starting to feel a bit worried.

"Wouldn't I?" he asked dangerously, his nose brushing against mine.

"Personal space." I reminded him.

"Ra curse you, I don't give a grain of sand about your "personal space"."

"Your clothes." I turned the topic back, I didn't want him to do bug me by coming any closer.

_Please don't let Alex come in anytime soon. _I begged.

"Yes. Where are they?"

Curse the man! He didn't move an inch. Nose to nose, we had a stare-down. This had gone a bit farther than I intended it to. "In a bag in the storage room."

He didn't say anything at first. He stared at me for a moment, unmoving to my great exasperation. He leaned in suddenly and barely, feather-lightly brushed his lips across mine, in a move smooth as silk and soft a velvet. The effect was enough to make me gasp. I stepped back quickly. Talib smiled and strode off.

"Curse that man! May Anubis grant him everlasting torture! May he be the first the goddess Sekhet destroys when she comes to kill mankind!" I swore.

I cursed a bit more, called myself every class of fool for the second time in the span of three months. I cast every Celtic curse I knew on him in both English, Gaelic, Egyptian, and Latin. Then I stalked to my room and played the role of a child, refusing dinner and company the entire evening.


	5. The Harsh Egyptian Sun

Disclaimer: I own only Sekhet, Talib, the other characters you don't recognize, and my plot which I don't fully own because it is based on Egyptian mythology (loosely).

Author Note: Another chapter to make up for both of them being so short. The plot's starting to come back into play. Eurg.

Raven "Siren's Muse"

Chapter Five: The Harsh Egyptian Sun

I grew accustomed to Egypt rather quickly. I easily learned how to barter and trade in the market and did so with a ease that baffled Alex. I don't know why it baffled him, since I'm quite an argumentative person by nature. It did not take long for me to pack my English clothes in the way back of my trunk and take to wearing desert garments. Ida proclaimed me a goddess in my own right, ready to rival Isis herself. However, my mind was haunted by the almost kiss from Talib. The handsome thief remained a constant enemy, but only to verbal sparring. Unfortunately, the war of pranks had already been started.

I wove in and out of the thick crowd of tanned bodies and robes. I was alone, thankfully. Having convinced both Alex and Talib that I did not need a protector. The sun beat down on me heavily and my arms were laden with purchases. A small restaurant on my right looked terribly inviting. I hurried through the crowd and went in. The change in light blinded me for a moment, but in seconds, I could see enough shadows to walk to an old wooden table. I sat and wiped the sweat from my eye. After calling out my order to a man passing by, I waited. It was still rather dark, so I couldn't make out any of the other patrons, but a shadow was moving quickly toward me. "Sekhet!" rasped a voice I didn't recognize.

I froze stupidly. The man clamped a hand over my mouth, while loudly proclaiming, "Glad you could meet me here! Let us go."

All in Egyptian of course.

And with that, he half carried, half propelled me from the establishment. I was thrust in his long coat. A suffocating stench nearly made me throw up. The man was carrying me now and it seemed he was going a long way. A long from my only help. I cursed myself again, wishing at least once for Alex and more times than I cared to admit for Talib. The stench must have caused me to black out for a moment, because I opened my eyes to the darkness of under the cloak. We were still moving, but not quite as fast as before. Suddenly, he stopped. I was dropped and I fell to my knees, the stone bruising me. I blinked in the light and glanced up to see a robed figure staring down at me. He had a cloth over his mouth, right eye, and nose. Only his left eye was free and that one was sparkling with evil glee. I cursed aloud, only to have a hand clamped over my mouth. My captor was still behind me. The half-faced man spoke. "Well Sekhet, my dear, seems you are quite lost."

I recognized that voice. The chocolate brown eye that stared down at me. "Talib!" I gasped.

The thief grinned and yanked the cloth away from his face. "Why--?"

He smiled. "Payback, my dear. Payback. Alex agreed fully with it. A lesson was what he called it. A lesson that you ought not walk these streets alone. You can barely take care of yourself."

"I do not need a lecture from you!"

The man behind me laughed. I spun around to see a man, a bit younger than myself. He was stocky with darker skin than Talib, strange grey eyes, and short, curly, black hair. "Sekhet, meet my street brother. He doesn't have a name, nor does he speak English. But we all call him Cobra."

"Hello, Cobra." I said in Egyptian.

He grinned. "She is as pretty as you claimed her to be."

I didn't understand everything he said. The young thief spoke a mixture of slang Egyptian. Obviously a street dialect. "What did he say?"

Talib grinned, "He said you're pretty. I agree with the kid."

I glared at them both. "I demand to be taken back to the inn."

"You, Ms. O'Connell, are in no position to make demands. This is my world. Where I grew up and where I intend to rule."

"Rule? Ha! The thief king, eh?"

"Indeed. Would you like a tour?"  
"Hardly. I'd like to go back to the inn. I have work to do."

I didn't have anything to do, in reality. But I hoped he wouldn't ask any questions. "But I insist!"

He insisted. All my training growing-up was nagging at me to be polite. I truth, there was nothing I would rather do than explore. Certainly not with Talib, but the opportunity had presented itself and who was I to argue, right? Wrong! I didn't like the thief one bit. He was too stubborn, too arrogant, too much like myself for my comfort. He was smoother than any English gentleman I had ever met as he took my arm and looped it in his. "Come, I am sure my kingdom would be delighted to meet you."

I must admit that I went with him. It was probably the worst decision I ever made...or the best, depending on how you looked at it.

The back streets of Cairo were amazing, the people were wonderful, and the company was, well, fairly nice to be honest. Talib proved to be an excellent host. Almost as if he had studied proper English manners. I wondered once again about his background. We ended our day strolling through a quiet back section of Cairo in companionable silence. "It was a wonderful day." I said a length, trying to be polite with no ulterior motive whatsoever. Unfortunately for me, Talib was the suspicious sort. He glanced down at me and studied my eyes for a moment. A sly smile crept over his features. "Ahh! So you enjoyed being with me?"

I blushed. "Well, your company was tolerable. I was more speaking of the people we met."

He grinned impishly. "No my dear, it was all made better by my presence."

"Ha!" I laughed humorously. "You and your bloody arrogance! Whatever will you think up next?"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Not particularly." I managed, edging away from him.

"Hmm, the harsh Egyptian sun can do funny things to one's mind. I am thinking that you do look like a goddess with the setting sun behind you."

"You're right." I scolded—rather breathless much to my discomfort. "The Egyptian sun can do things to one's mind. You're a damned bloody fool!" I huffed and hurried to stomp off.

When in doubt and out of repertoire of witty come-backs, resort to anger. That works fine as well. However today was not my lucky day. Apparently Talib was no finished. Damn him! He grabbed my arm. "Sekhet, tell me why you belong here."

Gone was the playful tone. He was completely serious as his brown eyes searched my face for the answers he sought. "I haven't the slightest." I admitted. "I just feel as if I'm finally home."

"The people we met today, they called you goddess. They say that they can see Ra's hand upon you. Be cautious. Ra is a just god, but he is also hard. He does not give ease to the capable and you are most capable."

His hand caressed my cheek lightly, tracing the line of my cheekbone and down to my lower lip and then down the back of my neck as he pressed his face closer. I was sure he would kiss me again. And curse Ra!—I hoped he would kiss me again. He only smiled, made some excuse about Alex waiting, and hurried off, leaving me behind, staring at his retreating form. Yes, the Egyptian sun can do strange things to the mind.


	6. Epiphanies

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either of the Mummy movies. I do, however, own the plot and the characters that you don't recognize from the films.

Author's Note: It's aliiiiiiiiiiive! I have found the plot! And it only took an entire evening of watching both the Mummy movies to get on track again. I must say, I really like this chapter for some reason. I'm not sure why, I just like how it ended up. We get to see a bit of Giles character and what goes on in that head of his and learn just a little bit behind the O'Connell's fear of Sekhet's visit to Egypt. Granted it really isn't all that it seems. Alex's story is horribly incomplete.

Ah plot…I love you so.

Enjoy!

EDIT- Damned editor decides to mess up my format every time I upload of chapter. So for the sake of my pride, I'd like to mention that I do know the proper format of a story, indenting and various mechanics…however, whatever program uses decided it hates me. If any of you know how to fix that, PLEASE tell me. It annoys me something awful.

Okay, rant over.

Raven "Siren's Muse"

Chapter Six: Epiphanies

Alex was brooding. He had been brooding ever since they arrived, but Giles' has finally figured out why. They had been roommates for long enough, but Alex was so multi-faceted that Giles had trouble figuring out what his friend was thinking. However, now he knew.

Giles found Alex sitting in the inn's dining room, nursing an alcoholic drink of some sort, with a look that screamed "do not cross me". Unfortunately, that's exactly what the normally shy Giles intended to do. He wasted no time. Wasting time only delayed the inevitable. Alex would either deck him, ignore him, or answer and there was only one way to find out. "She was nearly killed here, wasn't she?" he asked, referring to Sekhet.

It was odd that anything could possibly try to kill or nearly kill the fearless, deathless Sekhet. No matter how much she hated him, Giles still admired her. She had something he could never possess. Courage.

Alex glared at his friend. "What makes you think that?"

"Well your parents were loathe to let her come and even you seemed wary. Besides, every time she goes off by herself you look ready to murder someone. In fact, the event has you so tied up in knots that you let the thief accompany her only because you feel the slightest twinge of trust for the man. Anything to keep her from being alone. What I must know is the exact story."

Alex simply stared at the man for awhile. After a long silence he cracked a half smile and responded, "Sorry, ol' boy. That's not for me to talk about."

"That is a bloody lie, Alex." Giles all but spat. "I am your friend! I want to help you, but I certainly cannot do so until I know what's bothering you."

"You've already proved that you know. What else could you possibly need to hear? It was simply that. She was just a child, but the man held a cobra in his bare head. He was screaming something…" Alex stopped, his eyes held a sadness so intense that Giles was forced to look down at his shoes. "The vile creature bit her, Giles. She was just a child!"

"I know." tried to sooth his friend while still looking down at his shoes.

He could not bear to meet the sadness in Alex's eyes. Further proof that Giles was a weak man. "The thing…sunk its fangs into her wrist. I—" Alex cleared his throat suddenly and stood so quickly that Giles was forced to look at him. All the sadness was gone from his eyes and replaced by a hard anger. "Go." he ordered Giles.

Unable to find the words to protest, Giles hurried off. But now he knew a bit of what Alex feared. However why did the attempted murder continue to haunt him? It was probably a fluke. Some random bloke who was missing a few marbles. What further confused Giles was that it was Alex O'Connell who was worried…Alex, son of the adventurer who had faced death more times than he could count. A bit of skirting death was natural as breathing for the family—well all save Sekhet. Giles sighed as he headed for the kitchen to get himself a stiff drink. There was too much running through his mind…and god knows he needed to clear it all away…or at least organize it so he could think properly. There was certainly more to the story and Giles swore he would figure it out.

I returned around early evening to an unusually angry Giles and a far-too-genial-to-be-normal Alex. Alex even greeting Talib with a smile. I was immediately suspicious. We ate a delicious meal and afterward, Alex announced that he had an errand to run. That was his only…very pitiful explanation. Five minutes after Alex left, Giles took off into the night without a word. Not that I really cared what he did, I just found it rather odd. It was far too much action for me to remain still. I was about to take after them when Talib grabbed my arm. "Night is the worst time for a woman to be out." he said with a rather serious look on his face.

"Indeed? Well, according to Alex, I'm not a woman, I'm a girl!" I replied and pulled away to stomp out the door.

I had obviously not taken into account the stubbornness of Talib. I cursed myself for that…the bloody fellow was almost as stubborn as I was. Talib used his body to block the door and I ran straight into him before I could stop. His arms imprisoned me, holding me closer than I would have liked. I looked up, expecting to find his teasing eyes dancing, but all I saw was unusually dull brown eyes staring down at me in all seriousness. "No." he said simply. "I believe it's time for you to head off to bed…please." His voice held an odd intonation in it.

I stopped struggling and nodded slowly. "I suppose. You will tell me the moment Alex returns?"

"I shall."

"On your honor?"

"On my honor."

I nodded and he released me, then led me to my room. He was oddly silent and when we reached my door I looked up to find him staring at me with I look I simply couldn't read. "What's the matter?" I asked softly.

"Please don't sneak out, Sekhet." was his whispered reply.

"I shan't." I promised him.

And though my curiosity was quite peaked, I knew I would not try to sneak out. Not when he gave me _that _look. "Good. Alex would have my head if I let anything happen to you." he said with a slight smile…a smile that wasn't like his regular ones.

I nodded and muttered a goodnight. "Sleep well." he replied quietly.

"You will wake me when Alex returns?"

"Yes."

Satisfied, I went in and closed the door. Seconds later I heard Talib walk away. Things were happening tonight. Important things. But for the first time in my life I didn't feel like going to investigate. I sighed heavily and changed into my black nightgown. First Alex, then Giles, and now even Talib. They had changed in the span of utter hours! Preposterous! So unlike all of them. Egypt was…well, doing things to them. I wasn't quite sure of it until the moment I shut my door and didn't sneak out. The spell—or whatever nonsense it was had caught me as well. And I was standing in the middle of my room just letting it take me. I was suddenly sitting on my bed and pulling the covers over my legs, hardly aware that I had even walked over to my bed. My head hit the pillow rather unceremoniously and I stared at the old ceiling, listening to the bugs outside. They were out there somewhere—Alex and Giles. Somewhere I was sure I could find. But I didn't want to find that…_somewhere_. My eyes slid shut and sleep stole my mind away.

_Asps…everywhere. Covering the floor and the ceiling. The bed was alive with black waves of the vile creatures. Alive…slithering, moving through my hair...my nightgown…they were all over me and yet not biting me. Fought the urge to scream. They should surely kill me if I did. Fingers twitched. An angry hiss. No moving. Must not move. "Sekhet!" They were calling me. "Come to us!"_

_Could not answer. Must not move. Must not speak. They were in pain. Alex…Talib…Giles. They were suffering. Cannot move. Must not move. Asps…everywhere—_

I jerked awake with a small shriek. A hand moved away from my arm and I looked up into the face of Talib. "A nightmare?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"It is nothing. What's happened?"

"They've returned."

"Oh!" I had forgotten about asking him to wake me and I was pleased to see that he had kept his promise.

"You know, dreams are the gods way of speaking to us."

I narrowed my eyes. "It was nothing." I insisted.

He studied my face for a moment and then shrugged. "Well, it is not my business."

"Damn right it's not." I muttered, feeling still a bit ticked about the dream.

I should have been frightened, but I didn't quite have the sense to be scared. Not after having been awakened in the middle of the night. Promise or no promise. "Thank you for waking me." I said quickly as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and hesitantly touched toe to the cold floor…almost expecting to feeling snakes slithering. I didn't, of course. Talib handed me my robe and led me to the dining room where Alex sat guzzling scotch. "Where have you been?" I demanded, losing whatever smidgen of fear I harbored concerning his safety and replacing it with anger.

"Taking in the sights at night." he mumbled drunkenly.

I wrinkled my nose in slight distaste before grabbing the bottle from him and slapping him hard. "Stop it. Go to bed."

Alex touched his rather red cheek and slunk off without a word. I spun around to glare at Talib who looked a bit shocked. "Erm…I thought you were worried."

"I was!" I replied heatedly as I held the bottle of scotch to the light to see how much of it was left.

Seeing it still had some in it, I held the bottle to my lips and tipped it back taking a quick mouthful of the vile stuff and swallowing hard. It was fairly decent scotch. Or so my limited experience of drinking told me. I plopped in a chair rather ungracefully and took another shot. "Damn him to hell." I hissed. "Worried me half to death. And where the bloody hell did he go? Oooooh! He can't tell me! I'm just his sister!"

I forced another shot down and resisted the urge to cough, only clearing my throat slightly. "Bastard! I think I shall go get myself into trouble since I won't let my sister. Damnation! Then I'll return and just plop down on my ass with a nice bit of scotch and let her think I'm hurt or dead." I swore again a bit more loudly and took a huge mouthful of scotch and swallowed hard. I was caught in a violent coughing fit at which point Talib finally stepped forward and took the bottle out of my hand before thumping me rapidly on the back. Funny, I had almost forgotten he was there. "Give it back to me." I said, motioning to the scotch.

"I believe you've had enough."

"Nonsense."

I pushed him out of the way and took shot after shot of the devil's drink. I began chugging it coughing and spitting all the while. I drunk until I could no longer see straight. It was odd. I didn't realize there has been so much in the bottle. I thought there had been far less. I hung my head limply over the bottle and stared into the hole at the top. It was empty. "Damn…all gone."

Talib—or the blur that looked quite a bit like Talib—took the bottle from my hand. "That is most definitely enough."

I nodded. "Enough. But the damn curiosity won't go away!"

I scrunched my face up and squinted to see Talib. "It's all to pot! This trip! I've found nothing! Nothing a 'toll! Desert. Lots and lots of desert! Loads of it you might say!"

My stomach was feeling queasy. I pinched my lips closed with two fingers and moaned. I let go of my lips and mussed my hair a bit. "I don't feel so good."

"I'm sure you don't. You drank that entirely too fast."

"Go to hell." I mumbled.

He laughed slightly and took my arm. It was all I could do to keep my stomach down. I was led outside and Talib pulled my hair away from my face. "Now you can be ill."

I retched. Several times. Until my stomach ached in its emptiness. I felt sweaty and gross and I had a horrible taste in my mouth. I think I was led back to the dinking room because I was in a chair again. Someone—Talib—lifted a cup to my lips and said, "Drink this."

"No more scotch!"

"It is only water."

He tipped the cup and cool water ran down my throat an chased away the bitter taste of bile and alcohol. Then a nice, wet rag ran over my face, washing away the sweat and allowing a cool sort of breeze to make me feel slightly fresh again. The rag moved down to the neck and my hair was pulled back into a ponytail. My sleeves were rolled up and the rag traveled over my bare arms and then my feet. I mumbled something unintelligible. I felt sleepy suddenly and felt the mattress under my back. A thin sheet was pulled over me. I knew nothing else until morning.

I had a hell of a hangover the next morning. I remember next to nothing about the night before. Only that I'd drunk too much scotch and gotten myself sick…oh and Alex and Giles' disappearance and return. Ida bustled into my room chattering loudly until I moaned. "Could you be a bit more quiet Ida? I have a hangover."

The woman grinned. "I know! Talib tell me."

Talib? I didn't quite recall him being there. "You be sick in alley."

Ah! That I did remember. I couldn't forget. "I return." Ida said and hurried away.

I hoped she was bringing a gun of some kind…so I could happily shoot myself in the head and relive the pressure and pain. It was too bright. I flung the sheet over my head, but the white sheet didn't keep out much light. Still, it was better than nothing. I wished to sink into the ground…but of course, I didn't.

I heard Ida return—the pounding on the ground alerted me. "Drink water."

Something was set on the table next to my bed and the pounding person left the room. I threw the blanket off and guzzled down the water. It did wonders. I felt a bit better…not great, mind you, but better. I didn't get out of bed though. I shut my eyes and willed sleep to take me but a persistent rattling noise refused to let my sleep. I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with a black snake. I didn't move. I quit breathing. My brain shut down. Time stopped as I face the snake which I quickly identified as an Egyptian asp. Very deadly…staring right at me. It's thin tongue tested the air about it. It knew I was there. I knew it was there. It moved closer to my face. My mind snapped and began to speak to it…in my head only. _Hello Mr. Asp. How are you this morning? I do wish you'd get off me and bother someone else. I mean, I would rather like to live. Please don't kill me. That would put a damper on things._"

The asp hissed angrily. Breath had escaped my lips. I wondered how fast I could move. But my brain was too mellowed by the hangover. I prayed to every deity I could think of that someone would come into the room. Breath was escaping my lips at a rather quick rate now. The snake hissed again and opened its mouth to show me two think fangs. I screamed, the snake lunged. There was a loud noise. I blacked out.

The little review button at the bottom…do you see it? You are now hopelessly compelled to push it.


	7. A Single Grain of Sand

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Mummy or The Mummy Returns.

Author's Note: I'm sorry it's been so long. I have a good excuse. But you'll have to wait to hear it because I've forgotten it. No, I've been very, very busy. Not a good excuse, I know. Sorry, I hate it when people don't update and look at me! Pitiful!

I hope you'll all forgive me after this chapter. Things are finally starting to happen. Although it's short it had a lot of meat to it…so no complaining!

Thank you all for your reviews and though I can't promise the next chapter will be out very quickly I shall endeavor to make it so.

Raven (Siren's Muse)

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Single Grain of Sand

I awoke with Alex's face hovering over me. My entire body ached and I was no longer in the room I had previously been in. "Oh god, Sekhet! You're awake!" he cried hoarsely as his arms encircled me.

"What happened? Where am I?'

Alex couldn't answer. Luckily for him, Giles stepped in at that moment, followed by a man who looked like a doctor. "You were bit by an asp." the doctor informed me. "Quite luckily, a young fellow had enough sense to siphon most of the venom from your arm."

"Who?"

"Talib." Giles replied.

Talib? He saved my life? I made a mental promise to kiss him when I saw he again.

"You boys best leave, Ms. O'Connell needs her rest."

Alex was reluctant, but the doctor promised that I was quite safe here. I drifted asleep not long after that.

"Good morning, Ms. Sekhet."

"Talib?" I muttered opening my eyes to see his not-not-all-ugly mug staring down at me. There was concern written in his eyes…and that other something else that I couldn't and didn't want to place.

"In the flesh and I'm very glad I can still greet you like that."

My promise. Without thinking or saying anything, I grabbed the back of Talib's neck and pulled his face down to mine, covering his lips quickly. It was a short kiss. Mostly because Talib was too shocked to respond.

"Try not to think about that." I said quickly.

Awkward silence ensued. After which Talib nodded and walked out.

"Well that was anti-climatic." I mumbled.

Naturally, I spent the rest of the day in bed. Ida visited me for awhile and we talked of pointless girl-things. She said nothing about Talib and I was nearly disappointed as I had been wondering where he went after leaving my room. I was also wondering how he was feeling. I mean, he did siphon asp poison out of my arm…that has to be highly unpleasant. I wondered why he had done it. Normally you don't save the life of the people who annoy you. Although you don't exactly wish death upon them, you certainly don't go out of your way to help them. I _know _I annoyed the thief and he annoyed me. He probably saved me because he knew Alex would kill him if anything happened to me.

Sometime after Ida had left and my own thoughts had ceased their course, I grew horribly restless. Pulling my sore arm against my stomach I swung my leg over the edge of the bed and paused. Fear seized my heart and I glance about for any sign of snakes. Oh god…now I was paranoid! Shaking my head wildly I banished all thoughts of snakes and other un-pleasantries and threw on a robe. It wasn't exactly modest attire, but it hurt just putting my arm through the robe sleeve, I didn't even want to consider attempting to dress one-handed. Tying the robe closed in a messy knot done with one hand—behold my amazing one-handed prowess—I exited the room on light feet. If any of my fellows caught me I'd be back in my bed before I could cry, "Bloody Chauvinists". Consequently, I struggled to be as quiet as a mouse. Halfway down the hall, I heard voices. They were raised, which is why I heard them from where I was. They sounded as if they were coming from Alex's room. Which made sense after listening for a moment and recognizing my brother's voice. "You can't help us! How many times do I have to tell you? Someone is trying to kill my sister and here you are with your false bits of subterfuge pretending that you actually care what happens to Sekhet! Get this straight, thief. I don't trust you and I've never trusted you. For some odd reason my sister seems to think you're a fair chap, but then she's a woman. I know better. I don't want to see you around any of us ever again or I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

I frowned. Alex was always over-dramatic. There was a noise! Someone was coming! I ducked into the nearest doorway and closed the door just as footsteps echoed down the hall. "Eavesdropping can be classified as a sin, you know."

I spun about to find Giles sitting on his bed. Oh hell…I had stumbled into his room. Damn. "Tell Alex and I'll make you wish you were dead." I hissed, quite without feeling…I wasn't as dandy of an actor as my brother.

To my great consternation and utter surprise, Giles—shy, stuttering, bookworm, homely Giles—laughed. "I don't understand why Alex is so worried about you. You can take care of yourself quite well. Try not to look at me like that. I'm not going to tell him and if you'll just calm down I'll explain why."

Against my better judgment and indomitable pride, I obeyed. He gestured to the spot beside him on the bed and meekly I went over and sat. Giles cocked his head slightly and observed me silently for a moment. "Did Alex ever tell you why everyone was so against you coming?"

"No. Did he tell you?"

A slight smile spread across the man's thin, pale lips. "He didn't have to. I figured it out. Although he did fill in the bits and pieces."

"Explain."

"I will, if you'll just be patient!"

Crossing my arm indignantly I waited…not very patiently, mind you…in hopes of annoying him. But the man was obvious made of tougher stuff than I expected and was not annoyed by my antics. Bloody hell. "That's better." he said with a wider grin. "Apparently you were very nearly murdered one your last trip here. By an asp if I've got the story right. I'm not sure how you survived as he said you were bit, right on the wrist too. But quite obviously you were saved as you're now sitting beside me."

"So he's worried about a murderer?"

"Aye and his worries are no long unfounded."

"The snake-bite…so someone is still trying to murder me? How in heaven did they find me?"

Giles shrugged. "I'm not terribly sure. I suppose that's what we have to find out."

Suddenly something hit me. Not anything tangible, mind you, rather a thought. "Alex thinks Talib tried to kill me!"

"You're quick on the uptake, aren't you?" the bookworm asked sarcastically.

I blinked. I wasn't expecting Giles to possess a sarcastic bone in his body…well, I had never expected him to actually hold a conversation with me without stuttering madly. "But he saved me!"

"Yes…yes he did. But to what end?"

"What are you insinuating? That there's an ulterior motive here?"

"Possibly." Giles said offhandedly. "But I don't really think so. I think Talib is quite innocent in the whole matter. Although I do believe at one point he wasn't."

"When he first tried to kidnap me?"

"Indeed. He was working for someone. I think he's figured things out by now. He's quite a smart chap. Although I fear his former employer might not be too happy with him."

"We have to warn him!" I cried, standing quickly.

Giles grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. "I'm sure he realizes the danger he's in. Although he's probably still fool enough to try. Sekhet…I must ask you. Why do _you _think anyone would want to kill you?"

"Because of my parents, I suppose. I'm told they have many enemies."

Giles shook his head. "From what Alex has told me, all the undead enemies are quite properly dead by now. No need to worry about them."

"Do you know anything I don't or should know?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, I've told you all I know. But if you would think on what I asked you, I would be most obliged."

I nodded. "I shall."

I stood and walked over to the door before stopping and crying, "Oh!"

"What?"

"Alex just sent Talib away! We have to get him back!"

Giles nodded. "Go find him, I'll talk to Alex."

I left Giles room in remarkably better spirits Though the weight of what Giles had told me was heavy, it was nice to know the quiet man was a friend. Well, as they say, a single grain of sand can tip the scales…although the oceans of desert that weighed against me were enough almost too much for that one…pitiful…and now not terribly comforting thought.

Alex knew more than Giles. Giles—even though he assured me he'd told me all he knew I was high doubtful—knew more than Talib…everyone knew more than me. That thought didn't sit well with me at all. Nevertheless, determined not to be left out of the plot to find out who was out to kill me, I stormed back to my room, dressed in a flurry (heedless of the burning pain in my arm and the sudden waves of nausea), looked for Talib in the inn, realized he had already gone, and went out into the hot afternoon to search for one grain of sand in a desert of people. Oh lovely.


	8. Head Over Heels in Danger

Disclaimer: see previous disclaimers.

Chapter Eight: Head Over Heels in Danger

I've never possessed remarkable mental abilities. For example: going out to search for a thief who was more than likely being hunted by his former employer who was certainly not hunting Talib down to ask him to tea. On top of this, I was still woozy from the snake bite, still in danger, and still quite clueless as to whodunit and why. But those were just the specifics. Everyone knows the specifics don't matter. Or so I hoped. Nevertheless, I was trotting down the street looking every bit a rich, English woman. Oh damn.

My first stop was the inn in which I had met Talib's friend. I glanced about, but did not see anyone familiar. Obviously something was up. My next stop was a shop run by a kindly old man who knew Talib. I never reached the shop.

Something sweet smelling was crushed over my nose and mouth. Against my better judgment, I took a deep whiff and knew nothing more.

I moaned softly as the effects of the sedative wore off. I felt as if someone had dropped a ton of bricks on me, it was a terribly unpleasant feeling. My mouth tasted wooly and my brain barely registered the voice that greeted me. "Sabaah il-kheer."

"Huh?"

"Yaa aanisa Sekhet O'Connell?"

My vision unclouded and I saw the strange green eyes of Cobra. He was smiling lightly. My brain finally registered his words and translated them. "What am I doing here, Cobra?"

The boy frowned for a moment. "Talib told me to."

"Told you to kidnap me?"

"They were hunting you."

"Who? The people who tried to kill me?"

"Yes."

Ho boy. This was turning out to be quite the day. Not one of the best days I've ever lived, mind you. "Take me to Talib."

Cobra shook his head a negative. "He will return."

Wonderful. Okay. Waiting. I could wait. The damned sedative was making me sleepy again. I glance helplessly up at Cobra, silently pleading him to wake me when Talib returned from where ever he was. The boy nodded. I closed my eyes and slept.

_"Sekhet. My dear, sweet Sekhet. It is you I need. My eye. My love. Come to me. We shall accomplish that which has been set out before the world began. Oh Sekhet, my eye! Do not leave me."_

_A pyramid. The sun. A women dressed in gold and scarlet. And a face that seemed terribly familiar. _

"Sekhet?' a calm voice washed over me and a hand gently shook me awake. "Sekhet?"

"Wha?"

My eyes felt gritty. I was still feeling the after-effects of the sedative. Slowly they opened to see a very worried Talib. "Oh hullo, Talib. I was looking for you."

"I know." the thief said as he rolled his eyes. "And you've done a bang-up job. They nearly found you, you know. They could have killed you."

I sat up with some assistance and leveled Talib with my gaze. "Well they didn't."

"Because Cobra rescued you. Must you forever be rescued?"

"Excuse me?" I hissed dangerously. "Rescue me? Ha! I can take care of myself."

Talib smiled lightly. "And begrudge me the honor of my manly duty?"

"Only heroes save the girl and you, sir, are no hero."

"And what, pray tell, is your definition of a hero?"

"Well, he must be noble, good-looking, dashing, brave, he has to love the heroine, be exceedingly rich…or have mysterious rich relatives that he doesn't find out about until the end of the story, and he must unwaveringly honest."

"And I am none of these things?"

"Well, you may be slightly dashing and brave, but noble…perhaps. Honest? Ha! You're a thief. I am more than sure you cannot even define the word 'honesty'. You obviously don't love the heroine, because there is none and as far as I know, you're as poor as dirt…or sand. Take your pick."

Talib's eyebrow raised. "You like to presume things, Ms. O'Connell."

When had he gone back to using my last name?

"But not everything can be so easily explained and defined. For now, though, I'll let you keep your definitions and whatnot. It seems to make you happy."

"Thank you." I sniffed airily, disregarding the fact that he was placating me. Mostly because I didn't want to ponder the why's of the situation. "I suppose," I began after a moment of thoughtless fury, "that my next question must be something along the line of, 'what do you know?'?"

"That might work." he agreed.

"So?"

"They want to kill you. It's as simple as that."

"Why? and Who is this infamous 'they'?"

"I can answer neither of those questions." he confessed with an odd tone in his voice. "They simply hired me to kidnap you upon your arrival."

_Sekhet. My eye. My love. _

I shook my head in hopes of mitigating the pounding feeling of confusion. It only served to give me a headache. "This is too much." I muttered.

"You need to return to Alex. He's more than likely worried about you."

"Oh damn what Alex thinks! He's as dishonest as you are. I don't trust the lot of you and I really just want a nice cup of tea." I exploded, sick of the games and lies and subsequent 'make-Sekhet-feel-like-a-fool' plot. "Besides all that, it's not safe for me anywhere. With Alex, with you, with Giles…I doubt even England is safe considering what lengths it seems these interlopers will go to in order to do away with me. I only wish I knew why."

Talib sighed suddenly. "And if I show you?'

"What?"

"If I show you why I think they're after you…what will that solve?"

"My headache. What do you know?" I outright pleaded and all but got down on my knees and begged.

He didn't respond. He only took my hand and tugged me to my feet. "This way." he said softly and led me out into the waning sunshine and dry heat of early evening.


	9. In Which Night Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Mummy movies or any characters therein. I don't make a cent from writing this.

Chapter Nine: In Which Night Falls

A temple. He led me down the dusty streets, under the worst of hovels, to an underground temple. I'd seen the temple before. The scarlet cloth waving in the night breeze, the clink of golden bracelets and their cold grasp on my thin wrists, the whisper of something I knew but could not remember, and the voice that called to me by name. _My eye. My love. _"I know this place." I breathed, barely audible. "I know this."

I broke away from Talib's side, hardly remembering that he was even there as I progressed into the wide, lavishly decorated room. I was suddenly not the daughter of Rick and Evie O'Connell. I was something else. Something…_ageless. _The world faded.

"So you've come at last?"

"Yes, my lord." I said sweetly, bowing low, my gauze skirts fluttering about me. I stood, the cold air touched my bare torso and played with the colored strings that wrapped about my hips. My earrings tinkled as the tiny stones hit each other when my head cocked to give the man in the throne a coy smile. The anklets provided music to the golden room as I strode up to the throne. "I have missed you."

"More than you missed Lord Ptah?"

"Much more." I replied smoothly.

"I assume your guardian led you here?"

"He did indeed."

"Thank him for me with a pharaoh's treasure."

I nodded to my guards and they hurried to do my bidding. I placed myself carefully on the arm of the throne and played with my lord's dark hair absentmindedly. "When will it be complete?" I whined prettily.

"Soon, my love. Very soon. You must only wave your sickle and it shall all be over."

"But when?"

"When the time is right. And the time is nearly upon us."

"Time. I do so despise time. Time only binds mortals! Why must we wait?"

The man patted by shoulder and placed a kiss upon my forehead. "Patience, Sekhet. We have all the time in the world."

I kissed him passionately, with all the longing I had possessed during our terrible absence.

And quite suddenly, I was shoved away. "Sekhet? That's the second time you've done that in the span of a day. If you want to bed me just say so."

_That voice! It was not my lord's! It was not my love!_ It was Talib. The thief held me at an arm's length and looked at me suspiciously. "Perhaps, that was not the best thing to say." he mused aloud. "Sekhet?"

Oh gods. I'd kissed him again, hadn't I? Oh damn. "Erm…"

"That's all you can say?"

I nodded weakly. "I'm not feel so dandy." I muttered. "It's the bite."

The thief muttered a few curses under his breath and swung me up into his arms. "You shouldn't be out, damn you. And I shouldn't have brought you here. But this, this is why I think they want to kill you."

At my dazed look, he sighed. "Why do I try? You'll understand when the rest of your mental faculties return. Watch the pretty lights. Or whatever it is you're seeing."

He returned me home. Well, back to Ida's place, anyway. I was lucid enough to listen to him and Alex duke it out while Ida took tea with me. Giles mysteriously made himself scarce. Talib went to the room Ida had given him and slammed the door just as Alex stormed into my room. "Why did you go out?"

"Because I wanted answers." I responded more calmly than I meant to.

Ida hurried out with our empty tea cups. Traitor. "You could have asked me!"

"Ha! And you wouldn't have told me anything. Per usual."

"I might have!"

"Oh please, Alex! I want to know why I'm being hunted and why my name is strange, and why my head is pounding, and why I've been bitten by a snake—twice!—and why the hell everyone is so bloody secretive!"

"I can't answer all of those."

"See! I knew you wouldn't."

"But," he continued sternly. "I will answer some. I'll tell you what I know. You know mum was a reincarnation, don't you?"

"Well, I've heard stories, but I've never believed in that rot."

"You're not really my sister. We…found you and adopted you. You were already named. You were also nearly dead. We knew you weren't full Egyptian, you looked too English, so we decided to call you our own. You look enough like mum and dad anyway. Two days after we found you, 'they' attacked and left a snake in your crib. You died. Mum was devastated. She prayed that it was all a dream and then suddenly, you woke up, giggling as if nothing had happened. So we took you to England as soon as possible. And there you have your early life. Mum believes you're a reincarnation of someone. Someone important, but she's never been sure."

"That's the worst load of rubbish I've ever heard!"

"Well, it's all true."

"Alex, get out of here and tell your lies to someone else. I don't want to hear them!"

Sullenly, Alex left the room and I burst into angry tears. He was lying. This was stupid, confusing…stupid…I needed something…someone I could trust! But there was no one. I was going crazy and there was no one I could turn to. The world was an unfair place. Completely unfair. Where was my hero? Where was my knight in shining armor?

I didn't sleep. I couldn't. Instead, I sat at my window and watched the wind play across the sand as feelings of déjà vu swept over me. Presently a voice called to me. "Sekhet?"

"Come in." I muttered, hardly caring anymore.

I felt him rather than saw him. "What is it, Talib?"

"I won't let them hurt you."

"Thank you for the consideration." I said emotionlessly.

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong question to ask."

He sighed and leaned against the window, chin in hand. "I—" he paused. "I came to say goodnight."

"Did you?" I asked, not hearing him or really caring.

He shrugged and turned to the door. "Goodnight, Ms. O'Connell. I shan't bother you anymore."

"Goodnight." I said mechanically.

_You fool. Fool. Fool. Child. Fool. What the bloody hell are you doing?_

"What I should have done ages ago." I said to the empty room. "Farewell Talib. I hope you find her. Ma'a ssalaama."

I resisted the urge to move and go find him with all the dignity a stubborn woman could possess. Because I was very good at such childish games. Very good indeed.


End file.
